


Dancing with a stranger

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: How does Suwon get over the pain of a breakup?





	Dancing with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This moody drabble was inspired by Sam Smith's song. (pretty obvious from the title)  
> Get your tissues ready.  
> Just kidding :D

It was the perfect autumn weather. The sky is crystal clear and the air is fresh and crisp. The last rays of the day’s sun can be seen filtering through the leaves of the trees in his vast backyard. But here he was sitting on the couch on a Saturday evening with a blank expression on his face. 

Soon, it will be night and Suwon dreaded the nights, ever since Jaeduck abandoned him. His apartment, once filled with joy and laughter, is now quiet, much too quiet. There are traces of him everywhere. His house slippers were still by the front entrance. Even his favourite mug was still in the kitchen. Somehow Jaeduck didn’t bother to pack all of his belongings when he moved out. 

The bedroom felt empty too as if Jaeduck had never been there. These past two months have been spent sleeping on the couch. It was not comfortable, but he could never bring himself to sleep in the bed that they once shared. The bed, ridden with memories of them tangled in his sheets, making love, laughing and talking only serves to torture him. Perhaps these were memories he was better off forgetting.

Suwon didn’t want to mop around in his apartment feeling sorry for himself anymore. He needed to get out, and to get Jaeduck out of his mind. He didn’t call up any friends or informed anyone of his plans. He couldn’t bear their pitiful glances which only makes him feel more miserable and pathetic.

Suwon put on his favourite pair of jeans and a white button up shirt that was a gift from Jaeduck. He had no idea why he picked the shirt. Maybe a part of him wanted to feel as though Jaeduck was still by his side. He threw on a pair of socks and shuffled into a pair of loafers before grabbing his wallet and keys. Finally, he stepped out of his apartment, shutting the door gently before locking it.

Of all the clubs in town, Suwon had ended up at the one where he’d first met Jaeduck. It was as if his feet had a mind of its own. He was immediately greeted by the excessively loud music the moment he passed through the doors of the club. He made his way to the bar and ordered four tequila shots. Suwon paid for his drinks and turned around to scan the entire club. He crinkled his nose, trying to ward off the overwhelming mix of musky colognes, sweet alcohol, and pungent sweat that inundates the place. This wasn’t his scene. A lounge bar was more of his style. He downed the shots one by one without the salt and lemon, thinking of nothing in particular as the tequila burned his throat. 

Suwon stood up and staggered to the dance floor. Soon, he was surrounded by a sea of dancing bodies and blurred out faces. Somehow it felt comforting because he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t sitting at home, curled up and mopping about on the couch, drowning his sorrows by chugging down cans of beer or bottles of wine.

Suwon started to dance, swaying his hips in time with the music. Suwon was never a good dancer. Jaeduck was always commenting on his awkward dance moves. Jaeduck on the other hand had always been fluid like water. Memories of Jaeduck teaching him how to dance in their living room suddenly came flooding back. He remembered the laughter they shared whenever he stumbled, or when he gets his legs all tangled up. Smiling together as Jaeduck patiently taught and guided him through all kinds of dance moves.

He hated that he was thinking about Jaeduck right now when the sole purpose for coming out today was to get over his heartbreak. Maybe the alcohol was to be blamed for his current thoughts. He tried to immersed himself into the music. Suwon soon finds himself in someone else’s arm and he didn’t even bother to know who it was. He simply enjoys the attention in a drunken haze. Suwon let the stranger touched him all over as they continued to dance the night away. 

Then Suwon saw him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating due to the alcohol but there no mistaking that snaggletooth smile and sultry eyes of his. Suwon watched as Jaeduck danced and flirted with another man on the dance floor. The other man licked his lips hungrily when Jaeduck rolls his body against him. The man grabbed Jaeduck and turned him around, wrapping his arm around Jaeduck’s tiny waist. One hand began to slide up Jaeduck’s abs to tease his nipples through his shirt. Jaeduck closed his eyes in ecstasy as he grinded his ass against the man’s crotch.

Suwon wanted to be that guy. He tried to looked away, but his eyes kept darting over. The sight of Jaeduck having a good time made his heart ache, and tears started to well up in his eyes. He didn’t realise the tears flowing down his face until he felt someone’s fingers gently wiping away his tears. He looked up into a pair of warm gentle brown eyes. Then he felt the stranger’s hands gently gripped his waist, drawing him in closer.

The club felt darker as a purely sensual song started to blast through the speakers. Suwon wrapped his arm around the stranger’s neck. He shuts his eyes and moved his body slowly, in perfect sync with the music. The stranger swayed with him as his hands settled on Suwon’s waist.

No matter how hard Suwon tried, he just couldn’t get Jaeduck out of his mind. He tried his best to appear as though he was completely over Jaeduck but it was not easy. He couldn’t look at the stranger the same way he looked at Jaeduck. Suwon couldn’t handle the heartache any longer so he wriggled away from the stranger’s grasp and went back to sit down at the bar. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the stranger scooted into the empty bar stool next to him.

“Hey, 2 Scotch whiskey please, neat.” The stranger said to the bartender. His deep voice ripped Suwon out of his reverie and he jerked, turning his head to face the stranger.

“Drink is on me.” The stranger said with a twinkle in his eyes. The bartender came back with their drinks in a flash.

Suwon nodded at him and the stranger nodded back, both men sitting in silence for a while. Suwon would occasionally glance at Jaeduck on the dance floor as he sipped on his drink. The stranger noticed his every move and soon realisation hit him hard.

The stranger asked Suwon if he wanted to leave the club with him. Suwon hesitated. He didn’t want to go home and think about Jaeduck tonight. Furthermore, he didn’t want to be alone. He tried to say something to the stranger but somehow, he just couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

“We could go somewhere quiet and have a drink. A cup of coffee perhaps, if you prefer.” The stranger said, trying to persuade him.

Suwon hesitated for a little bit longer before meeting the stranger’s eyes.

“Ok. I could use some company tonight.”

The stranger’s face broke into a smile and Suwon had to looked away, suddenly feeling unsure of himself. They both finished off their drinks before they exited the bar. As they crossed the dance floor towards the exit, Suwon’s eyes darted back to Jaeduck and found that Jaeduck was looking back at him. Suwon stop short in his track as their eyes met and lingered until he felt a hand tugging his arm. Suwon turned away to walk out of the club with the stranger as Jaeduck’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

After taking a few steps out of the club, Suwon shrugged off the stranger’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I could do this.” Suwon looked apologetically at the stranger.

The stranger looked back at Suwon, disappointment evident in his eyes, but was soon replaced by an understanding gaze.

And just like that, Suwon walked off, leaving the stranger alone on the pavement. The stranger continued to stare at his back until he was out of sight.

Suwon hurriedly walked back to his apartment, wanting nothing more than to curl up on the couch in his living room. Somehow, he felt relieved not following the stranger back.  
It dawned on him that he could never love another the way he loved Jaeduck. 

Maybe he was destined to be alone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drink sensibly peeps.


End file.
